


Just Like The Movies

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: +First Published June 18, 2018-Last Updated: June 18, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 18, 2018I had invited Matt over for a movie night. I know. It's super cliche. But cliche isn't always bad.





	Just Like The Movies

**[Tord's P.o.V]**  
I had invited Matt over for a movie night. I know. It's super cliche. But cliche isn't always bad. I would've invited Tom and Edd, but; one, I dislike Tom, two, Tom and Edd "coincidentally" had to go somewhere at the exact same time.

Rolling my eyes, I was sat criss-cross on the floor, looking through DVDs to decide which ones we would watch. I had already picked three out of all of them, so I was just trying to figure out which one to watch.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on my door, making me jump. Taking in a breath to calm myself, I quickly got up and answered it. The ginger was stood there, looking forward expectantly, wearing a comfy pair of pajamas; a white top with lavender sleeves, the bottoms being the same color but with rainbows and lollipops.

I would've been triggered by the bottoms, but this is Matt we're talking about. He's too adorable to be mad at.

"Hi, Tord!" Matt greeted with a smile that could easily make me melt. I nearly did, a goofy grin appearing on my face. Shaking my head, I gathered myself up, a blush on my cheeks.

"H-hello, honning," I replied, the nickname slipping out. Hopefully he didn't know Norwegian. "Come on in."

Closing the door, I followed him into the living room, seeing he had already found the couch and sat down. "Do you need anything? Drinks, snacks?"

"Got any chocolate milk?" Matt asked, looking up at me with little sparkles in his eyes. The redness in my cheeks came back and I quickly nodded, heading to the kitchen to grab the requested drink.

Letting out a sigh, I opened the fridge. 'So what if I have a small crush on my friend? It's no big deal!' I forgot to list the third item; three, Matt is my closest friend and has fallen victim to being my crush, which he doesn't know about yet.

Returning, I smiled and handed him the glass. Going back to the movies, I picked them up, grunting in frustration.

Matt looked up at me, some milk on his top lip. "What is it?"

"I can't decide which movie we should watch," I replied. Looking over each, they seemed like really good movies, but I couldn't decide from any of them.

"Can I help decide?" Matt asked, sounding curious from the tone of his voice.

"Um... sure." I was rather uncertain, wanting it to have been a surprise to the movies, but if I didn't let him help, we'd be up all night just to let me think of what movie to watch.

At only the first glance, Matt was very excited. "We have to watch all of them." His eyes held determination, the same determination that knights would have in battle. My heart skipped a beat and I just nodded quickly, averting my gaze.

Putting the DVD in a DVD player, we sat back with the controller in hand. Watching previews before the actual movie. The first movie was The Kissing Booth, some sort of movie that seemed to be about a girl and two guys.

We kinda just joked around with it, pointing out its flaws and the character acting.

Next was Midnight Sun. It was a more serious film. The joking and talking definitely quieted down, as we were too enveloped in the storyline. We were almost done with the movie when I noticed the Matt was looking cold.

"Hold on, I'll go get a blanket for you."

"N-no, no! That's okay-" He was cut off by a large shiver, causing his whole body to move. Rolling my eyes, I went to grab one.

There was only one, and that was on my bed. I don't like to collect things, so I only had one blanket. Taking it off my sleeping space, I traveled back over to Matt and wrapped the blanket around him from behind the couch.

I ruffled his hair, feeling the soft strands. Pausing for a moment, I kept my hand on his head. "How did you get your hair so soft? It's like a cloud."

Matt giggled. "Years of unrelenting care." With a smile, I removed my hand from the ginger hair and sat back down, only to get back up to put the next movie in.

The last movie was Love, Simon, a movie about a boy with a gay heart, coming out of the closet. I was the most excited for this movie, seeing how I was facing the same problem and wanted to know how I could do it.

No jokes were said for the majority of the movie, just watching.

A cold gust of air in the apartment, went up my spine, causing me to shiver. Matt noticed immediately and offered the blanket.

"No, I gave it to you!" I insisted, covering my arms with my hands. The ginger seemed to just nod, a suspicious glint in his gorgeous blue eyes.

As the movie progressed, I slowly began to huddle myself; pulling my arms into my shirt, cold arms touching bare chest, knees as well. My head was now lowered a little to meet with my knees. My attempts were futile, the cold seeping in through every corner, trapping me in its binds.

Shivering still, I decided to try and ignore it, just glancing over at Matt. He didn't seem very interested in the movie at the moment. The ginger looked over at me, seeing me turn my head back to the TV embarrassingly.

"Do you want it now?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"What if you're still cold? I don't want want to take it away from you."

Matt thought for a moment. He looked at me with a bright smile. "What if we share the blanket?"

"Wh-what?! N-no!" I looked away, feeling embarrassed as my face began to burn.

"Oh... okay...." Matt's voice sounded so sad. Looking back over at him, I saw that he was looking down, huddling into the blanket to hide his face. The sight almost broke my heart. _'Great job, Tord! You just made your love sad.'_

"I'm sorry," I said softly, grabbing his attention. I was turned to him, so he knew I was talking to him. "I just didn't know if you'd be comfortable with... me...." I sighed, looking back towards but not at the TV. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea... I should've just waited til Tom and Edd were free...."

The ginger looked over at me. "No, this was a good idea. You know how much I love movie night." Nodding, I smiled at the floor. "I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with being here with me either but-"

"I'm most definitely comfortable with you. You're my best friend." Those words. _'I'm friend-zoning myself...'_

Matt smiled at me, peeking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, reminding me of a blue morpho butterfly. I smiled back.

"But," he continued, "I just want you to be warm and not catch a cold." I was silent for a moment, the sounds of the TV saving the quiet from being solid and awkward.

With a sigh... I put arms through my shirt sleeves and just opened up my arms. Matt squealed happily and tackled me in a hug, the blanket wrapping around the two of us.

And we just stayed in that position for the rest of the movie, minus some squirming; Matt cuddling into me, while I just kept getting distracted by his head of hair. One of my hands had found its way back to the ginger strands, petting his head. He had stiffened a bit, but relaxed a lot after a moment.

Then the kissing scene came up, looking rather pretty and romantic. Matt's arms squeezed around my waist as he watched, eyes full of interest and focus. It made me smile softly to myself. 

Now that I think about it, all these movies are all rather romance type movies. I remembered the kissing scene in the movie from only a moment ago, imagining Matt and I being the two kissing. I blushed a little.

 _'That would never happen!'_ I tried to convince myself. _'... Can't stop myself from wishing though.'_

It was now the credits scene and Matt wouldn't get off. Grabbing his chin, I turned his face to me. He had fallen asleep. _'Typical.'_

Reaching for the remote, I wrapped my fingers around it and turned the TV off, not willing to wake Matt up.

He was so warm and cozy... my eyelids started growing heavy, hardly able to keep themselves open. A feeling of wanting entered me and I knew what I had to do to get rid of it.

My fingers lazily pet through Matt's hair again and I kissed his forehead before turning his head back to its initial position and relaxing again, closing my eyes.

Matt shifted a little and got up, making cold waft onto my torso. Grunting quietly, I tried to continue falling asleep until I felt a pair of lips meet mine. I was too tired to really do anything but kiss back, letting him know I was still awake... well mostly.

His head rested on my chest now, the warmth returning to me. "Night, love."

"Night, Tordie..." And then we both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
